Will my heart beat for you?
by mmkrinkuta161
Summary: Sting in love with Lucy, Lucy in love with Gray, Gray oblivious of his own feelings, are bestfriends. One day, Lucy gets thrown into a bet and has to marry one of her bestfriends, but which? And will she love him? How will the other bestfriend react? Is this the beginning of their love triangle? yes. T for language
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

Once in Fairy Tail High, there was a boy named Sting, who was madly in love with a girl named Lucy, the heir of the Heartphilia clan. Then there was Gray Fullbuster, the man Lucy was in love with. They each were best friends. Where ever you find Sting you see Lucy and Gray. When you find Gray, he's with Lucy and Sting. And with Lucy, both of them next to her laughing oblivious to each others feelings until…

Tsubasa: haii I'm here with another fanfiction. Let's see who wins Lucy? Or?... Stay tuned ;).


	2. What happened?

Chapter 1: What happened?

Lucy sat holding the manga Sting drew himself and gave Lucy on her birthday. Lucy never thought of reading it for she was not into manga and their stories. She always kept the book and left it there to be covered by dust as she walked away. Today, she might have somehow changed her mind and took the manga out.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I turn to the first page of the manga Sting drew. It was called, "My love for you." To me, it sounded cheesy somehow. I studied the heroin to see she kind of resembles my personality and my face. The 2 hero's were exactly like my bestfriend Sting and my crush, Gray. The one who looked like Sting was called Satori, the one who looked like Gray was Gin. The one that resembles me was called LIlian. Satori, Gin, an Lilian were bestfriends. Both Satori and Gin were in love with Lilian. Somehow the story kind of sounds like my life but different in someways. This is getting interesting.

Lilian always had a crush on Gin who obviously also liked her but didn't realize it. Gin always thought he loved, Jamie, his current girlfriend. Lilian has always been supporting Gin from afar trying to reach his heart while Satori never gave up on loving Lilian who he knew, was in love with his bestfriend.

The manga stopped there at the introductions leaving me blank and confused. Why hadn't Gray given her the full version? I got out my phone and begun typing.

To: Eucliffe

Subject: WTF

Sting, the manga you gave me for my birthday, why isn't it finished? What will happen to Lilian, Satori, and Gin?

:

Sting's P.O.V.

I read the text Lucy sent me wide eyed. So she finally read it.

To: My Princess

Subject: LOL

Well, the story is… well, I can't tell you just yet but I can promise you more from the story soon. Ttyl Bye.

:

The manga I drew for Lucy, the one I made look like us, related to us, same plot as us, was all on purpose. Will Lucy's realize? I'm writing it based on everyday actions and stuff. The manga has not gone that far since Lucy hadn't made a move yet. Soon, the manga will be publish worldwide for being popular on the internet. I hope one day I'll become a success and make Lucy proud. Why did I fall for her?

Lucy's P.O.V.

I read the text Sting wrote me and gave it a confused look. I took my mind of it hearing a knock on my bedroom door.

"G- Gray?! And Sting?" My eyes widened seeing those 2 as I opened my door.

"Happy birthday Lucy!" They both shouted and gave me a loving hug, all three of them blushing.

"Here Lucy, our presents for you." Gray said and gave me his while Sting gave me his.

"Is this the second volume?" I asked Sting my eyes shining.

"Of course didn't I promise you soon?" My eyes were glittering as I tore the wrapping and took out the second volume ignoring Gray's gift. The front cover was a beautiful drawing of Lilian staring at Gin while Satori was staring at Lilian.

"Thankyou Sting!" I said and forgot Gray was there.

"Err, Gray's present turn!" I said nervously opening the gift. It was called "Fifty Shades of Grey." A book I already owned. I looked at it disappointingly.

"Erm, Lucy? Do you not like it?" Gray asked concerned.

"Uh, No! I was uh, happy!" Yeah right, I thought. He smiled back making me blush.

"You 2 get out let me read this in piece!" I said and pointed at the 2 books. They nodded and said goodbye.

Well, time to read.

Gray's P.O.V.

"Did she not like gift?" I asked Sting sadly.

"Have you not noticed her bookcase? She already got that copy…" Sting answered still blushing from Lucy's house. To be honest, I know Sting has romantic feelings for Lucy since we met even though he hadn't told me. That's why I couldn't and wouldn't fall for Lucy. I was lucky I was romantically attracted to her.

"Oh…" I mumbled disappointed at myself.

Lucy's P.O.V.

The story keeps get interesting…

It turns out Satori loved drawing manga and the heroin would always look like Lilian even though he wasn't romantically attracted to her at first. He kept staring at Lilian everyday. Lilian was the popular kid who had many friends. He stared at her to improve his drawing. People would call him otaku and despise him. He acted like he didn't care but he was hurt. Until one day, Lilian's friend caught him staring at Lilian and said, "Stop staring you freak!" He looked away mumbling a sorry he didn't mean to do that. "Wait! I know you!" Lilian shouted after him. He gave her a shocked look just like her friends did. "You're that one who drew those beautiful pictures and manga! I like those very much!" She said. He blushed, for once someone appreciated his work.

Since then Lilian has always been looking at his drawings and telling how to improve and they became bestfriends. Satori fell for Lilian, the person who was the first to not be disgusted by him and became his first friend. Then came along Gin, transfer student, charming and funny. Lilian fell in love with him. Gin befriended them both and became bestfriends.

I smiled at the chapter called "Childhood." It was very similar to my life and story. Some parts were not.

I walked downstairs to see my father looking at me sadly.

"Father. What's wrong?" I asked him confused.

"Lu- Lucy… I'm so sorry!" He broke down and cried.

"Father! What happened?"

"I lost a bet… and they were betting on you… I didn't want to bet on you but they all agreed to it except me." He wept. My eyes grew large.

"What did you bet me on?" I asked shocked.

"To marry the winners son…" He said red eyes sniffing. My eyes widened shocked.

"W- Who were participating?"

"Ganta Fullbuster, Koto Eucliffe, Satoshi Dragneel, and Rima Cheney… Eucliffe won." Father answered. I.. was hoping to get Gray, this is bad. Me and my bestfriend… getting married…

1 week later:

To: Levy-chan

Subject: Shopping

Almost everyone from school knows my situation with Sting… He hasn't been talking to me at all… Levy-chan we need to get me plans for the wedding soon, the event will be happening after graduation in 1 month… I… I… don't know what to do Levy-chan…

Sent.

:

Sting found out after me 1 day and didn't talk to me for a week now. It hurts. Gray stared at me pitifully. Why did I have to fall in love with someone who didn't love me back? Gray, had asked Juvia, the stalker, out and they became a couple. To be honest I was happy for him but sad at the same time. I used to write songs about him every night on the balcony and sing them sadly knowing he had a little crush on Juvia.

Sting's P.O.V.

To be honest… I was happy when I heard… But now I doubt my own feelings… We were still young… She didn't have the choice to choose and fall in love, live happily ever after with her perfect prince. I doubt that she would be happy with me. I began avoiding her for maybe she would feel uncomfortable around me.

From: My Princess

Subject: I'm Sorry

Sting… whatever I did that made you avoid me , I'm sorry. I know the marriage thing was sudden and it didn't give you time to think… It didn't give you a chance to find your perfect princess, someone that was not me. Someone who loves you. We could divorce later after we got married to find someone we really love and they love us back. I'm sorry Sting. I'm looking forward for the 3rd volume too.

Reply(?)

:

But, you didn't know, you were already my perfect princess, Lilian.


	3. Last Feelings For You

Chapter 2: Confession.

Lucy's P.O.V.

After graduation 1 hour:

"Gray! Gray! I- I need to talk to you." I said with uncertainty.

"Sure Lucy! Come on, let's talk where it isn't noisy." We walked behind the school buildings where no one was around. The wind swayed, cherry blossoms fell from their branches and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Gray, I-"

Gray's P.O.V.

The wind swayed as we stood apart from each other not that far apart. Lucy's blonde hair swayed, the light shining on her angelic face, tears shined form her eyes as she smiled, sakura leaves falling everywhere making the scenery look pink and white.

"Gray, I- I-" She said and stopped.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Transparent tears started flowing out fast.

"I'm sorry Gray. But could you give me a second." She said and smiled. Her angelic face become for angelic than any other thing in the world. I blushed and nodded. What am I doing? I love Juvia… right? Whatever…

"Okay let's start again Gray." She said turning serious.

"Gray, I. love. You. I don't know how and when I fell for you… I don't even know what I see in you!" She said and started laughing. "But I did, I fell in love with you. I know I'm too late. I know you love Juvia. I know I'm getting married. I know I will regret this. But I wanted you to know my feelings before we left and everything would change. I loved you, since the first time we met. I used to write songs about you. I almost got an album published but was too shy! Maybe when I move on and grow up someday and meet you again, that album will be published! I hope someday you could hear me sing it. I know you might be shocked and what so ever. But these past few years, I would just like to say… Thankyou for letting me fall in love you! I'll never forget that you were my first ever prince charming…" She bowed and stood up and smiled. Tears streaming down her face everywhere.

"I- Uh- I" I stood there blushing shocked. To be honest… I used to think I had feelings for Lucy. But I pushed them away knowing Sting loved her.

"Goodbye Gray…" She smiled one last time before walking away like those sakura petals that fell and was carried away by the wind, never to see again.

Lucy's P.O.V.

2 weeks before marriage:

"So… Lu-chan… are you inviting Gray to this wedding?" Levy asked as I was trying wedding clothes.

"No…" I smiled sadly into the mirror. Levy smiled back pitifully.

"You know what Levy, one day somehow someday, I'll fall in love with him, Sting I meant. I don't know what day or what time of the year or whether he loves be back or not, I'll fall in love with him. I know it because, well, people who stay together long enough, they inspire each other, they protect each other, then one falls for the other. And it's up to the other whether they will break the heart, or whether they will fill that empty place in the heart where there is need for someone, someone special, to fill." I said smiling. I made a deal with myself that I'd move on bit by bit.

"That's really deep Lu-chan." Levy said smiling.

Marriage day:

I twirled around in the mirror of the dressing room. I was wearing a strapless white floor length dress. It looked like I was staring at stars as I twirled which made me smile to myself. The bridesmaids' wore strapless orange knee high dress that showed their curves. I let me long blonde hair down and my brown eyes shine.

As I walked down the isle, Sting smiled at me with a blush on his face. I blushed and smiled back. My little sister, Kiririn, ran down with her best friend Wendy (both 12) throw sakura petals around the floor around me. I smiled at Kiririn my precious, teasy, mean, cute, annoying, sister. I'll do whatever it takes for her to marry her one. The one.

After the wedding:

Sting and me sat down next to each other at my household. Sting was moving in with me.

"Do you think it was right to not invite Gray?" He asked. I leaned my head down on his shoulder.

"He wouldn't come anyways." I realized Sting was blushing when I leaned my head on his shoulder. I giggled.

"Are you in love with me Sting?" I asked jokingly. His eyes widened and his blush became redder. My eyes widened. Was he really in love with me?

"Lu- Lucy, umm, let's go in it's getting late." He said dodging the question.

"Oh yeah Sting! What about volume 3?"

"Go into the second drawer in your room." I ran up the stairs seeing my sister chatting with a boy on line. I smirked and walked in quietly. I got the 3rd volume out and started reading. To find there was also volume 4,5,6,7,8,9,10.

This time Lilian's father was in urgent need of money so she forced her to marry the rich family, Hitomi. Lilian was shocked, Satori Hitomi, the only son of the Hitomi family, her bestfriend, was going to marry her. She, who had feelings for Gin, wept all night. Satori felt guilty so he ignored her until they were about to get married. Lilian confessed her love to Gin, who didn't get the chance to say anything before Lilian walked away, deciding to move on. Soon Lilian found out Satori had feelings for her. She realized she had hurt him deeply but she kept it to herself.

To me, volume 3 was pretty short. I took out volume 4 to see it was blank and only the cover page was decorated. And so was volume 5,6,7,8,9,10.

"Sting! Why is there blank volumes in here."

"They are yet to be written Lucy." Sting smiled softly at me. I nodded.

"Your work is amazing Sting."

"Not amazing as you…" I heard him mumble as he left the room. I blushed and laughed. Kiririn smirked at me.

"So… How's it going? Making a baby soon?" She said and laughed so hard at her own joke. I blushed fifteen shades of red.

"Bye Kiri!" I said and ran to catch up with Sting.

Gray P.O.V.

Today was the day they got married. Sting did invite me secretly. But I know better. The confession Lucy gave me… I don't know how but it had an effect on me. I knew something I didn't realize over the years we spent together. I… am in love with the wrong person. I rang Juvia right away.

"Gray-sama? Hi! Lucy's wedding was awesome! You should have seen her! She was magnificent! She and Sting were so perfect together!" She stopped speaking in 3rd person when she became my girlfriend. Hearing that Sting and Lucy looked perfect together had hurt my pride.

"Juvia… I'm sorry… Let's… break up." I finally said.

"Wh- what? Gray? What's wrong? What did I do wrong Gray?! Why don't you love me anymore Gray?!" She screamed and cried.

"I'm sorry Juvia… we… will never work." I said and hang up. I know it was wrong. I know I hurt her. I know I hurt Lucy too. If I only knew my feelings faster then no one would be hurt. Then I wouldn't be hurting alone knowing it was too late. I knew it all along, but, why?

Lucy, I love you.


	4. Happy Birthday

Chapter 3: Happy Birthday

Sting's P.O.V.

It's been a couple months since me and Lucy became husband and wife. To tell you the truth, me and Lucy, we have been getting along. It's like we were really in love with each other. Well, today I'm finally going to tell her the truth.

"Ah!" I heard a scream from the kitchen and I ran as fast as I could. Seeing Lucy about to fall I caught her in time before she split her head in 2.

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was going to do something for Sting since it was his birthday tomorrow. But well clumsy me. I might be alive until tomorrow I guess. I'm sorry Sting. I will always l-

"Lucy!" Sting shouted and caught me before I fell and died. I stared into his loving blue eyes. They were filled with concern and worry. I blushed seeing his blue eyes staring at mine like a little kid wanting, no, needing love. He blushed too at the position we were in.

"Erms. You 'married couple,' please do inappropriate stuff else where. - -'" Kirin walked into the kitchen right at the scene, got some cookies and left. Sting pull me up making me bounce up and as clumsy as I could get, I fell on top of Sting putting us in an awkward position.

"Oh young love." My mom walked in right at that moment and walked away leaving us awkwardly.

"Well, that was awkward." Sting said about to get up when I pushed him down again.

"Uh- um. Lucy?" He said blushing hard. I didn't know what came over me but I leaned closer to his face and I kissed him. I kissed him on the lips. I. Not him. Me. I made the first move. And this was my first kiss. We didn't kiss on marriage day because it was still to embarrassing. When I pulled away form him. His face was red as a tomato. I got up and quickly locked myself with my sister in her room.

"Well, well, what happened nee-chan?" Kirin said smirking.

Sting's P.O.V.

I stood up blushing as mad as ever. Lucy had made the first move unexpectedly. He turned around and was startled by Gray standing in the kitchen doorway looking shocked. Had Lucy noticed Gray was standing there? I don't really think so.

"Gray? Uh- um… Did you see what happened?" He nodded slowly.

"S- sorry for intruding…" He mumbled and let himself out the door and left.

I walked up the stairs and knocked at Kirin's room. Kirin walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Hi." She said blocking the way in.

"Kirin. Move. I need to talk to Lucy."

"No. No. No. No." She repeated.

"Kirin. Please. I won't do any harm."

"Fine. But don't tell my sister I let you in. I'm going to meet Kyou-chan at the park if anyone asks." I smirked at her as she blushed and ran down stairs.

"Goodluck with Kyou-chan Kiririn." I said playfully. I opened the door to Kirin's room where Lucy was sitting on the double decker bed she used to share with Kirin hugging her fluffy unicorns tight blushing madly. She looked just like a 15 year old in love.

"Kirin? Sting!" She said as she raised her head up and blushed.

"L- look Sting. Please forget about that." She said.

"I won't forget. It was my first kiss. And it was taken away by my first and last love." I said confidently.

Lucy's P.O.V.

"I won't forget. It was my first kiss. And it was taken away by my first and last love." As he said that, my blush became redder and redder.

"I- I was your first love? And your last? That means that… you never loved anyone except me?" I said shyly. He nodded blushing too.

"Look Lucy. I love you. You are the reason I live. You are the reason I am who I am today. I would have stopped drawing manga a while ago if it wasn't for you encouraging me. I don't expect you to love me back. I don't expect anything at all. All I want to do is to protect you and love you. I don't know what will happen after this but Lucy, I love you." He said and smiled softly walking towards me and rubbed my head like a kid. He smiled again and walked out the door leaving me blushing. To tell you the truth, I've moved on completely and I was now in love with Sting.

"Lucy." A familiar voice said as the door closed.

"Gr- Gray?" I asked nervously.

"Lucy. I'm sorry… I'm sorry… " He wept and on the floor next the bed. The door opened and Kirin came in. 

"Nee- oh god damnit. Why is everyone in my room?" She sighed and went out.

"Uh- sorry Lucy I have to go." Gray said running out. What was Gray doing here. I should keep the secret that I love Sting and tell him tomorrow.

Sting's P.O.V.

Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, I confessed. What will she say?! Oh shit it's already 6? I should go take a bath.

9:00pm.

I was reading a book on the bed under the blankets when Lucy crept in quietly thinking I was asleep. So I pretended to be asleepy. She came to my side of the bed and smiled. She kissed my forehead, which made me blush so bad, and caressed my cheek. She started taking off her clothes in front of me leaving her in her lingerie only as she put on her pajama. All the blood rose up to my face leaving me breathless.

She crawled into the other side and turned off the night light. She turned around to my side.

"Sting. I know you aren't asleep." She said playfully. I blushed harder.

"Ah- um- errm. Sorry Luce." She giggled and wrapped her arm around my body for the first time since we got married. She soon fell asleep and I did too. We cuddled each other until morning.

7:00am

"Happy Birthday Sting!" Lucy shouted and jump landed on my body.

"It's my birthday? Oh! It is!" He said happily.

"And your present is!" Lucy said and pulled out breakfast in bed, lunch at a 5 star restaurant, star gazing in Hokkaido at 7, and 2 VIP train tickets.

"Well, this is going to be fun."


	5. Our Feelings, realized

**Chapter 4**

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated at all :( If you can, please listen to Tattoo Heart by Ariana Grande while reading this. It sets the mood and stuff and Ariana's first album is just beautiful.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I stretched my body as we sat down inside the private stall inside the shinkansen.

"How much did this cost you, Lucy?" Sting stared at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Ehehehe, a couple of million yen." I chuckled, actually it was more than this, but Father insisted...

"What?! No, no, no, Lucy, I'm the husband, I'm supposed to be the one to make you happy!" He demanded and stared at me intently.

I blushed and turned my head towards the window, it was going to be a super duper long ride.

Time skip: Around 5 hours later...

Sting's head fell on my lap as he slept unpeacefully... he kept drooling. I giggled, it was cute. Wait... no! Drooling isn't cute! No! Why am I even thinking that Sting is cute while drooling?! I may like him but...

I DON'T KNOW! someone save me.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Sting turned his head towards me, still on my lap as he watched me quietly freak out.

"I- um-" I blushed.

"Oh by the way... I didn't know you read something as dirty as Fifty Shades of Grey." He smirks, "or did you just buy it because there was Gray's name on?"

I knew he was joking, but I blushed. He was surprised at my blush and turned away with a hurt expression.

"Sting... I don't like Gray..." I whisper, hoping he didn't hear and stroked his hair.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Unknown to the blonde female, Sting Eucliffe had heard every word and smiled to himself.

I just hope it's true... The young blonde thought to himself.

Unknown to both the two blondes, in a stall right next beside theirs, sits a crying blue haired girl.

Juvia sat alone in a stall she was supposed to be in with Gray, her love. She stared out into the nowhere and watched the sunset beautifully, there was at least 10 more hours until the train reached Hokkaido.

She was supposed to be with Gray on their anniversary. She was silent as tears rolled down her cheeks continuously.

She had planned the vacation with Gray ever since they first dated. The cost was very high as they wanted it to be luxurious. They had both saved money together everyday since.

After the break up, Juvia and Gray both agreed to still go, but in different stalls, hotels, and different ways after this.

Juvia smiled, tears continuing to spill, this will be the last time they'll ever be able to spend time as a couple together, but they weren't even couples anymore.

Unknown to Gray, Juvia was planning to part ways right after they landed so it would be easier for both of them.

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

I just hope, Gray will meet someone better than me, someone who'll always be there for him. This will be the last time my feelings will ever reach you, Gray...

Right beside my stall, you are there.

You are so close... but so far away at the same time.

I wish you the best Gray.

I whimper and cry my heart out, screaming silently as my heart ached.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I sat silently in the stall, thinking over all the things during high school.

FLASHBACK:

"Alright everyone! Get into groups of 2, we're doing a couple dance today!" Amamiya sensei announced.

Lucy stared at me and smiled nervously.

"So how will we do this? Cut Lucy in half?" Sting joked. I chuckled.

"Just go with her man." I whisper to him causing him to blush and push me.

I turned and looked at Juvia who was lost in thought and twirling her hair nervously.

I took action and walked over to her.

"W- would you like to dance?" I mumbled and blushed.

She nodded and smiled up at me happily.

I had noticed Lucy staring at me, the smile on her pretty face was gone, that day I hadn't thought much of it.

Lucy had ran out of the class in tears, all I thought was Sting made her upset. I ignored it since I already saw Sting run after her.

FLASHBACK END

I am so dumb!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I watched as Sting murmured random things in his sleeps and thought of the past.

FLASHBACK

I ran out of the dance class as I watched my crush/bestfriend invited another girl to dance.

I had even given him a hint by staring at him while smiling nervously.

I knew it... I wasn't pretty, no one would want me anyways, especially Gray, he must only feel sorry for me.

I opened the door to the roof and sat crying.

The door squeaked open and revealed a blonde.

He sat down next to me and pulled me into an embrace, I might have not thought a lot about it that day, but now... I can't help but smile.

"Lucy... please don't cry." He whispered into my ears.

I felt tears on my shirt... What?

Sting, the almighty Sting Eucliffe was crying.

Was it because he felt sorry for me?

"Sting... stop! You only just feel sorry for me!" I screamed at him. I shouldn't have.

He looked at me with hurt on his face, but then smiled.

"You'll know why someday soon, Lucy." He smiles and stares up into the sky.

We were engulfed by silence, a peaceful silence.

FLASHBACK END

Till this day, I still haven't found out the true reason behind the tears.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

I dreamt of the past, of the day Lucy ran out of the dance room.

Well, the reason for my tears were so obvious. It had been my first time crying in front of anyone ever.

Seeing Lucy hurt, hurt me too. Watching the girl I love with my whole heart love someone else and having her heart broken, broke me into pieces.

Just to stand and watch as she tried to make Gray see, her falling for him more and more, and just to watch, unable to do anything, pained me.

When she smiled, it made me smile.

I reminisced of the times when she didn't care a thing about Gray sometimes just to spend her time happily with me.

I was the happiest man in the world.

I love you too much, Lucy Eucliffe, I smiled to myself.

* * *

**I listened to Tattoo Heart by Ariana Grande while writing this. :P**


End file.
